1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical aerial assembly for a volleyball net assembly, and more particularly to a vertical aerial assembly that has a simplified construction with fewer parts, thereby decreasing the cost of fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vertical aerial assembly for a volleyball net assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-3 comprises a rod 80, a lower nut 81, a lower fixing member 82, a handle 83, an aerial 86, an upper nut 84, an upper fixing member 85, and an urging member 842.
The rod 80 has a first end formed with an enlarged head 801 and a second end formed with an outer thread 802 and a pin hole 803 for insertion of a pin 804. The lower nut 81 is formed with an inner thread 811 screwed on the outer thread 802 of the rod 80. The lower fixing member 82 is mounted on the rod 80 and retained by the pin 804. The lower fixing member 82 is provided with a lower fixing hook 821. The handle 83 is mounted on the rod 80, and has one end formed with a stepped edge 831 for stopping the enlarged head 801 of the rod 80. The aerial 86 has one end secured in the handle 83. The upper nut 84 is secured on the aerial 86, and is formed with an outer thread 841. The upper fixing member 85 is mounted on the aerial 86, and has a first end formed with an inner thread 853 screwed on the outer thread 841 of the upper nut 84, and a second end formed with a slideway 851 and provided with an upper fixing hook 852. The urging member 842 is mounted on the aerial 86, and is slidable on the slideway 851.
In operation, the lower nut 81 is rotated, and the inner thread 811 of the lower nut 81 is screwed on the outer thread 802 of the rod 80, so that the lower nut 81 is moved from the position as shown in FIG. 2 to the position as shown in FIG. 3 where the lower nut 81 is rested on the inner side of the lower fixing hook 821 of the lower fixing member 82. Then, the handle 83 is rotated. At this time, the handle 83 and the upper nut 84 are secured on the aerial 86. Thus, when the handle 83 is rotated, the upper nut 84 is rotated by rotation of the handle 83, and the outer thread 841 of the upper nut 84 is screwed into the inner thread 853 of the upper fixing member 85. At the same time, the urging member 842 is pushed by the upper nut 84 to slide on the slideway 851, so that the urging member 842 is moved from the position as shown in FIG. 2 to the position as shown in FIG. 3 where the urging member 842 is rested on the inner side of the upper fixing hook 852 of the upper fixing member 85.
In assembly, each side of the net (not shown) has a first end clamped between the lower nut 81 and the inner side of the lower fixing hook 821 of the lower fixing member 82, and a second end clamped between the urging member 842 and the inner side of the upper fixing hook 852 of the upper fixing member 85. Thus, the vertical aerial assembly for the volleyball is mounted on each side of the net.
However, the conventional vertical aerial assembly for a volleyball net assembly in accordance with the prior art has the following disadvantages.
1. The handle 83 needs to form a hole to fit the diameter of the aerial 86 and to form a stepped edge 831 to fit the size of the enlarged head 801 of the rod 80, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
2. The conventional vertical aerial assembly for a volleyball net assembly has a complicated construction with many parts, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
3. The conventional vertical aerial assembly for a volleyball net assembly needs to provide a push member 842 and to provide a slideway 851 on the upper fixing member 85 for receiving the push member 842, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional vertical aerial assembly for a volleyball net assembly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a vertical aerial assembly for a volleyball net assembly, wherein the vertical aerial assembly has a simplified construction with fewer parts, thereby decreasing the cost of fabrication.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a vertical aerial assembly for a volleyball net assembly, wherein the vertical aerial assembly is assembled easily and conveniently, thereby saving the time of assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a vertical aerial assembly for a volleyball net assembly, wherein the handle only needs to form a through hole to fit the outer diameter of the aerial without having to additionally provide a stepped hole, thereby decreasing the cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a vertical aerial assembly for a volleyball net assembly, comprising a lower fixing rod, a lower screw member, an aerial, a handle, an upper screw member, and an upper fixing rod, wherein:
the lower fixing rod has a first end formed with an outer threaded portion and provided with a lower fixing hook;
the lower screw member is mounted on the lower fixing rod, and has an inner wall formed with an inner threaded portion screwed on the outer threaded portion of the lower fixing rod;
the aerial has one end secured in the lower fixing rod;
the handle is secured on the aerial, and has one end rested on a second end of the lower fixing rod;
the upper screw member is secured on the aerial, and has an inner wall formed with an inner threaded portion; and
the upper fixing rod is mounted on the aerial, and has a first end formed with an outer threaded portion screwed into the inner threaded portion of the upper screw member, and a second end provided with an upper fixing hook.